Entre la felicidad y las disonancias: El destino da la ultima palabra
by AskedSurprise
Summary: Hanji a vivido siempre bajo la protección de Erwin Smith, quien prácticamente la adopto desde pequeña; obedecerlo, respetarle pero sobretodo hacerlo sentir orgulloso es lo mas importante para ella. Sin embargo su destino se entrelaza con un joven llamado Levi quien tiene un punto de vista distinto de la vida. ¿Buscar tu felicidad es egoísta?Drama, Romance, y después, Lemon ¡seguro!
1. Chapter 1

**_Este es el siguiente Fic en el que estaré trabajando espero que les agrade._**

**_No escribiré más hasta que terminé los tres en los que estoy metida XDD_**

**_Para que cada uno sea lo más entretenido posible y sea lo que esperen o les sorprenda o guste lo que suceda primero._**

**_Cursivas: Pensamientos y perspectivas de Hanji_**

**Capítulo 1: La situación antes de él**

- Pequeña Hanji, regresaré temprano para poder celebrar contigo –Dijo un alto rubio revolviéndole los cabellos a una chica de anteojos.

- Ya no soy una niña –contesto está sonriendo – hoy cumplo diecisiete años.

- Jajaja lo sé, pero para mí siempre serás mi niña.

_La vida me ha tratado bien y estoy contenta por ello, sin embargo estar contenta no es lo mismo que estar feliz. _

_Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, hasta donde tengo memoria Erwin a cuidado de mí, con el mismo afecto que un hermano le puede dar a una hermana menor. Sin él la verdad no sabría dónde estaría ahora, tal vez en una calle pidiendo limosna o quizá muerta, no, no exagero porque, él me rescato de vivir en una vida de miseria cuando yo tenía nueve años._

_ Debo confesar que por un tiempo él fue mi amor platónico, pero me di cuenta de que jamás me vería como se supone que un hombre ve a una mujer, simplemente estoy satisfecha con saber que me quiere, que me cuida y que de alguna manera soy parte de su vida. Por lo tanto le debo mucho y estaré a su lado a pesar de todo , es lo que haré._

_Aunque existen ocasiones en las que a pesar de tener consiente esto y que prácticamente no me falta nada… me siento sola._

Pasaron varias horas desde que Erwin salió de casa, Hanji estaba algo aburrida, hizo la tarea de la preparatoria, escucho música, se cocinó el almuerzo y más tarde encendió la televisión para entretenerse un rato, después de todo era fin de semana, al menos pudo pescar una película que la mantuvo entretenida un par de horas.

Aproximadamente a las siete de la noche ella escuchó que tocaban el timbre. Se levantó pensando que seguramente sería Erwin quien habría olvidado sus llaves aquella mañana, aun así miró por la pantalla que daba la cámara de seguridad de la puerta comprobando que era una persona desconocida.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? –preguntó la castaña por el altavoz

- ¿Aquí vive Erwin Smith?

- Amm sí –contestó la chica –pero no se encuentra ¿Quién lo busca?

- Un viejo amigo.

Hanji enarcó una ceja, volvió a ver otra vez la pantalla, aquel era un chico que se veía bastante joven, de cabellos negros y lacios, con un semblante de pocos amigos.

- ¿Puedo saber su nombre? Para que le diga cuando venga.

Pudo ver que aquel hombre suspiraba resignado poniendo la mano en la frente, al parecer fastidiado.

- Dígale que lo vendré a ver mañana muy temprano.

- Pero no me ha dicho su nombre.

- Levi –y el tipo dio la media vuelta para irse.

- ¿Levi?

_Que nombre más extraño -_pensó ella- _Erwin jamás me ha mencionado antes ese nombre, y vaya que me ha contado bastante de su vida. Además que extraño sujeto parecía como sacado de esas películas de los setentas con su chaqueta negra, Pantalones de mezclilla y Van's, solo faltaba que llevara su motocicleta– pensó con gracia –_

En eso sonó el teléfono de la casa, Hanji dio un pequeño respingo ya que se encontraba distraída

- Erwin –dijo al levantar la bocina y ver el identificador de llamadas -¿ya vienes a casa?

- Hanji amm perdóname tengo que quedarme hasta muy tarde –le contestaron del otro lado –tengo muchísimo trabajo

"_Como siempre" _

- No te preocupes –dijo ella tratando de no sonar alterada – pensaba dormirme temprano, ejem, al fin y al cabo mañana podemos desayunar juntos…

- En serio, discúlpame sé que los últimos años no la he pasado contigo en tu cumpleaños, por los viajes que he tenido y ahora por esto…

- Erwin en serio no es nada, además esta fecha tú la pusiste por ser el día en que nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?, ni siquiera sabemos si en realidad es el día de mi nacimiento.

- Pero...

- Por cierto –dijo ella para cambiar el tema –alguien vino a verte

- ¿Quién? –contesto él algo extrañado

- Mmm un chico que se dijo llamar Levi

- ¿Levi? ¡Cielos! ¿Es en serio? –a Hanji le sorprendió la exclamación del rubio –y ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que venía a verte mañana, no dijo hora, pero dijo que temprano.

- Bueno está bien, mañana cuando llegues de la escuela veras tu regalo de cumpleaños que he comprado, igual y te presento a Levi.

- Amm claro

Después de un intercambio más de palabras Hanji colgó el teléfono.

Se sentía extraña, no estaba segura si estaba triste o enojada, sentía que era infantil enojarse por algo como que no estuvieran en tu cumpleaños, pero no podía evitarlo ¿Qué opciones tiene una huérfana que solo conocía el calor de una persona la cual le había brindado cariño y amparo? Trato mejor de distraerse en otras cosas, como por ejemplo:

¿Qué clase de persona seria el tal Levi? ¿Por qué Erwin nunca hablo de él a pesar de que al parecer era alguien quien provocaba un efecto positivo en su protector?

Mejor se fue a su cuarto a leer un poco , al fin y al cabo en ese momento le daba igual aquel extraño.

**_Perdón por lo breve del capítulo, es con el fin de dar una idea del contexto de la historia de la que seremos testigos, pronto lo actualizaré. Y por el título soy pésima en eso._**

**_Aquí vienen los créditos:_**

**_A Isayama , por los personajes_**

**_Y a las personas que han estado comentando mis otros fics, ya saben el que escribe se inspira y se alienta por sus lectores: D ¡gracias! Y espero que sigan opinando en este y en los otros, y a los que ven por primera vez mis fics igual. _**

**_Nos leemos en otro capítulo, Bye. _**


	2. No sales sola de casa

**Atendiendo fics luego de un corto tiempo.**

**Les dejo con la segunda parte de la historia:**

* * *

**-La situación antes de él: A si son los cuidados y restricciones de Erwin Smith, parte 1.-**

**-No sales sola de casa-**

_En clases la tutora nos pidió que empezáramos a ya estar pendientes del próximo trámite para entrar a la universidad, a cada uno nos pasó una hoja en donde teníamos que poner cuales eran nuestros planes futuros, tenía que poner lo que quería estudiar._

_Erwin quería que estudiara Economía o administración de empresas porque según él, esos estudios me abrirían la puerta a un futuro brillante y próspero, puesto que me colocaría en un puesto importante de sus empresas._

_A mí no me llamaba mucho, debo decir…puesto que había otras cosas en esta vida que me interesaba conocer más a fondo, que solo números, cuentas y relaciones superficiales con empresarios interesados._

_Pero…si Erwin decía que estaba bien, era porque el sabia lo mejor para mí._

- _ ¡_Hanji! –una chica rubia le gritaba desde el otro extremo del pasillo, llego corriendo hacia la castaña quien estaba a punto de salir hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela.

- _¿_Qué sucede Christa?

- Las chicas y yo iremos a _Sina´s City _ para comprar ropa ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

- Lo siento chicas, Mi hermano mayor mando a alguien por mí…

_A pesar de que Erwin procuraba todo lo mejor para mí, hay cosas que considero una exageración como el hecho de que él aun tenga que mandar a su chofer para recogerme en la preparatoria._

Luego de una jornada larga de clases por fin, Hanji llegó a lo que era su hogar, bajó del auto que la iba a recoger todos los días, le dio las gracias al chofer, pues Erwin no permitía que anduviera sola, eso ya le incomodaba y pensaba que su protector no le tenía la suficiente confianza, él siempre se justificaba diciendo que era peligroso que una muchacha anduviera sola, sobre todo con tanta noticia de secuestro que salía en las noticias y más por la ciudad donde Vivian. Con su propia llave entro a la residencia.

En el pórtico del jardín vio estacionada una motocicleta de color negro con detalles de color vino.

"¿_Acaso será del tal Levi?_ Miró su reloj de pulsera, eran casi las tres de la tarde _¿desde la mañana estará aquí? _Pensó arqueando una ceja, al recordar que vendría aquella persona para ver a su protector, se encogió de hombros y subió la escalinata de la casa _"Si estoy en lo cierto, di justo en el blanco con esa apariencia tener…una motocicleta… es bastante cliché" _

- Buenas tardes – saludó la castaña al entrar a la casa, como era inculcada su costumbre, más la sala estaba vacía. Escuchó que le respondían desde el comedor por la voz del rubio. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que este estaba solo, con una copa frente suyo delatando que momentos antes alguien estuvo con él.

- Buenas tardes, pequeña Hanji, llegas a tiempo para presentarte a un viejo amigo –Erwin se irguió un poco para mirar hacia el corredor derecho –fue al baño, no debe tardar.

- Claro –dijo ella restándole importancia, pues quería "reclamarle" algo al mayor –Erwin me prometiste que podría volver sola a casa, una vez que cumpliera diecisiete años –dijo la chica dejando su mochila aun lado del sofá. El contrario tomo una postura seria, dio un sorbo a su copa y contesto:

- Sabes de las cosas peligrosas que pasan.

- Si pero, creo ser lo suficientemente grande para defenderme, además, tengo compañeras de clase que me han invitado varias veces a sus casas o a los centros comerciales y siempre les digo que no y…

- Puedes invitarlas aquí.

La castaña frunció sus labios desvió la mirada y sin que Erwin se diera cuenta apretó los puños a los costados. Sin embargo había alguien que si se percató de ello, y era una atenta y neutra mirada de ojos grises que observaban la escena tras un estante de cristal.

- Hanji, no me puedo arriesgar a que te pase algo ¿sabes cuánto sufriría si te apartaran de mi lado? Tanto que te he protegido ¿quieres que todo eso se pierda, acaso quieres perder tu buena vida? –la castaña abrió un poquito los ojos sintiendo su corazón latir un poco , tan solo un poco más acelerado ; a pesar de eso rápido sacudió esos pensamientos, no podía sentirse bien con eso, definitivamente no. Y ahí estaban de nuevo sus conflictos internos, lo quería, como hermano ¿no? , si tanta gratitud le tenía, entonces debía obedecerle en todo y no enojarse con él por querer lo mejor para ella ¿verdad? , entonces…si sentía lo contrario era una mal agradecida, contradecir a quien la protegía estaba mal…muy mal…entonces…sabiendo todo eso ¿Por qué sentía una opresión por dentro? ¿Por qué quería seguir argumentando?

- Yo sé que quieres protegerme pero…

- Suficiente –Erwin no utilizó un grito ni nada, solo una voz severa y firme, que hacían verle a Hanji lo tan desacuerdo que estaba con todo lo que ella decía en ese momento, la castaña sintió nudo formarse en su garganta, más no derramó ni una lágrima, ni realizó ningún gesto que delatara sus problemáticos pensamientos y sus frágiles sentimientos.

- Perdón –dijo ella bajando la mirada –es solo que de verdad quería salir hoy con Mikasa, Christa y mis demás amigas, no quería que te preocuparas –Erwin sonrió tiernamente al ver a la chica, se acercó y le revolvió los cabellos.

- Pequeña Hanji, sabes que puedes decirles que vengan cuando quieras, o bien puedo decirle a Nanaba que vaya contigo.

- No, no hace falta que molestes a Nanaba, es recién casada y no creo…

- No te preocupes, Mike trabaja todo el día conmigo, y lo tiene para ella sola a partir de las nueve de la noche, en las mañanas y fines de semanas…-él le sonrió tratando de que Hanji hiciera lo mismo –creo que ya iré a buscar a este tipo, a lo mejor se atoró en la letrina.

- Jeje claro –contestó ella con una sonrisa forzada –amm mejor te dejaré solo con tu visita iré a mi habitación –después de eso, ella se dio la media vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras.

- Vaya ¿desde cuándo el _uno de los mejores agentes de la Interpol _se volvió temeroso del mundo exterior?

El mencionado volteó al escuchar la profunda voz a sus espaldas, sonrió irónicamente al ver a su "invitado" con los brazos cruzados frente al marco del pasillo.

- Desde que esa niña le volvió a dar sentido a mi vida –dijo simplemente volviendo a su asiento, el contrario le siguió poniéndose enfrente de él mirándolo como si fuera una mentira lo que acababa de escuchar.

- A todo esto –volvió a decir Erwin –hemos hablado de lo que he hecho todos estos años, pero aun no me has dicho a qué has venido a América, te hacia todavía en Francia, dijiste que lo tuyo siempre seria ser un agente ¿decidiste de plano retirarte? Aun estas muy joven y no tienes motivos como yo, de salirte.

- Tal vez si las tenga –respondió aquel sacando un encendedor de su chaqueta y una cajetilla de cigarros -¿te molesta si fumo?

- Adelante. Sabes que _fumaba. _

- Veras –prosiguió dándole una calada a su cigarro –solo quiero olvidar algunas cosas…

En su cuarto Hanji se tiró de lleno a su mullida cama, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, suspiro hondo y se puso bocarriba sacando con un largo suspiro su frustración.

Miró a un lado suyo y vio una enorme caja envuelta en papel rojo con listón plateado, se acercó y vio que la tarjeta decía: _para mi pequeña Zoe, de tu hermano mayor.¡Feliz cumpleaños! _

Una sonrisa triste afloró de sus finos labios.

* * *

**_Perdón por lo corto del capítulo, pero literalmente me sacan de la computadora, es lo malo de andar compartiéndola, bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que are en menos de tres días , eso espero, que será más largo el siguiente ._**


End file.
